Don't Let Me Go
by Harmony4Life1
Summary: Caroline didn't know how loud she could scream...Damon wasn't sure what to do anymore without his brother there by his side...Elena didn't know how to fix this...None of them did. Stefan was dead,murdered by the hand of Julian,which was NOT part of the plan. But they will get him back. They just had to..right? DE/Steroline friendship!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just the plot._

Caroline stood frozen in spot as Julian's hand ripped through Stefan's body. An awful feeling seeped through her stomach when she heard Stefan's yells of pain. Her best friend was hurt because she was stupid enough to try to snap Julian's neck.

But something wasn't right..

Stefan's eyes glazed over and his jaw fell open as his body tensed into a rigid posture.

Caroline stepped closer and she swore on her life,her undead heart came to a complete stop. Julian had snatched back his hand,with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face,with Stefan's heart gripped into his hand.

"N-No..OH GOD NO."She gasped in horror as she watched Stefan stumble back a step. Veins crept up his neck as his body dessicated into a pale grey color,and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"_Oh my God_.."She trembled as Julian turned towards her. He was going to kill her too.

"_There_. A dead doppelganger. I stopped the spell."He shrugged and he tossed Stefan's heart as if what he did actually had some _justice_ in it. Caroline watched in fright as he disappeared into the night,leaving her in the cold wind with her once breathing friend.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she scanned over to Stefan's body. She had to move. Her legs felt too numb to step an inch. But she _had_ to. Somehow she managed to move to them,but her legs shook and buckled underneath her,and she was now on her knees. She carefully lifted Stefan's head in her hands and she stared down at him. He looked as peaceful as if he were asleep. Minus his dessicated skin. That's when she lost it.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! OH MY GOD I NEED HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her hands fisted and raked through her hair continuously. Her eyes darted around,shakily. "HELP! STEFAN OH MY GOD PLEASE. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"She cried out hysterically and she found herself cradling his body in her arms,rocking him back and forth on the wet ground."SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

But nobody was around to hear her screams. Even if there were,it was far too late. Stefan was gone.

"S-Stefan..Stefan g-go to Bonnie..go to h-her."Caroline's breath hitched,hoping Stefan was around to hear her. Little did she know..he was.

She felt the wind brush through her hair and she gasped. He was with her.

"S-Stefan.._go_.."She sniffled and managed to muster the tiniest smile. "B-Bonnie. Go to her.."She felt a calming sensation rise to her cheek and then the comforting breeze was gone and she knew Stefan had listened to her. Caroline felt broken inside as another wave of sobs hit her.

_Damon._ Oh God,he doesn't know! He doesn't know that just an hour ago,that would be the last time he would see his little brother. And Elena..her first love..

Caroline fumbled for her phone in her pocket and shakily dialed Bonnie's number. She tried to calm down but when she heard Bonnie's strained voice she couldn't pretend to hold it back.

"D-Did you s-see him?S-Stefan..did he come t-to you?"She choked out. Bonnie's sniffling and crying on the other end of the line confirmed her answer. Stefan was now on the other side.

"F-Find Damon and Elena..T-They texted me that they were at the lake house..they want us all to meet there. I-I'll..I'll be there soon."Was all Bonnie could say before the line went dead.

Caroline growled and chucked her phone at a nearby tree,causing it to break on impact. She let out a scream as she hit and punched the ground in a frustrated mess.

"WAKE UP. WAKE UP STEFAN! P-PLEASE. WAKE. UP."She cried out and pounded her fists on Stefan's chest. He had to wake up. But Caroline just couldn't accept this. "GOD DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS,STEFAN. I CAN'T TELL THEM..I-I CAN'T TELL THEM YOU'RE GONE!"She yelled into the shuttering cold.

She had to get to the lake house. It wasn't far from here. But she wasn't about to leave Stefan's body. That thought revolted her and almost convinced her to just stay put. But she was a _vampire_ for Christ's sake. She could carry him.

So that's what she did. She scooped him up and ran. Caroline blurred through the woods,trying not to look down at who was actually in her arms right now. The tears flooded down her cheeks as she ran,making it really hard to focus her vision.

Her mind flashed to the memory of her and Stefan in the bathroom,him trying to comfort her and helping her gain control of her transition. _"I promise you..I won't let anything happen to you."Stefan comforted and pulled her into a tight embrace. _

What hurt Caroline most at the moment was that he had actually lived up to his words.

_"Why are you looking at him with your __**'serious vampire look'**__?'"Caroline questioned him in amusement as she unpacked the car. Stefan glanced down at her and raised his eyebrows at her. _  
_"My what?My serious vampire look?"_  
_"Mhmm..I mean,it's different from your worried vampire look. Neither of which stray far from the __**'hey-it's-Tuesday-look'**__."She shrugged before slamming the trunk of the car closed._  
_"Ohh..I get it. Okay. You think I'm um..you think I'm too serious,right?"He pressed and watched her gather up her things._  
_"I mean I wasn't gonna say it like __**that**__ but.."She threw her head back with a laugh and they both headed out to the watering hole._

You know she could almost laugh at how excited she was to see Matt that day. Stefan understood her needs for her connection to her humanity. But right now it feels as if she just lost it tonight.

_"Are you mad?"Caroline pouted when she looked across the table to see the disapproving expression on her friend's face._  
_"Yes,Caroline..As a matter of fact I am a little mad. I mean,what were you thinking? You put yourself at risk. If Damon were to find out he'd-"_  
_"Wait you're not gonna tell him are you?"Caroline leaned forward with wide eyes._  
_"No of course not. He would..__**kill**__ you."Stefan responded and crossed his arms across his chest._  
_"Always lookin' out for me."Caroline smiled as she sat back into her seat more and took another bite of her salad. _  
_"Yeah well..you don't exactly make it very easy on me."He stated with a crooked smile._  
_"Then why do ya do it? Why __**are**__ you such a good friend to me?"She questioned the young vampire with curiosity. _  
_"I don't know..I guess you remind me of someone. My best friend,Lexi."Stefan told her and chuckled as he saw her eyes light up._

_"Stefan? Why didn't you tell me about Enzo?"_  
_"I guess I just didn't want you to think any less of me."He simply answered before walking away from her. Caroline smiled at that._

_"Caroline. You are a __**horrible**__ person. Okay? You're thoughtless,you're shallow,you're completely undependable.."Stefan listed off with a teasing smile._  
_"Hey,I'm..I am __**vulnernable.**__ Don't be mean!"She shot back and playfully smacked his knee._  
_"You know,now that I think about it..I don't know what Klaus saw in you! I mean,what was he thinking?"Stefan carried on with a shake of his head._  
_"Shut up!"She laughed out loud,making Stefan grin._

Caroline couldn't take the emotions that wanted to literally consume her right now. She wanted to wake up from this hellish nightmare and never dream again.

She didn't know how,but her knees hit pavement and she collapsed onto the ground. Stefan was slumped in front of her and she glanced around,shaking. Caroline was somehow at the lake house now,on the driveway. Had she really run that fast and she didn't even realize it? But that wasn't important right now.

"D-Damon..DAMON!"She cried out in a hoarse voice,while cradeling Stefan's body. "DAMON_ PLEASE!_"Caroline screamed as she pressed her forehead against Stefan's. Her best friend was cold.

She could hear hurried footsteps and a door flying open before she heard his voice. "Caroline?!"Damon called out in alarm from the doorstep. Elena had followed behind him and was concerned. Elena had very rarely heard Caroline scream like this. And that means something was really wrong.

Caroline couldn't move. All she could do was shake her head at them and sob harder.

Confused,Damon and Elena carefully inched closer to the sobbing girl. Damon tried to see what she was latching on to like her life depended on it,but it was too dark to see from where he was.

"Caroline? What's going on?"Elena questioned her friend in a tiny voice. "It's freezing out here.."She stated and pulled her sweater closer to herself. "Where's Stefan,I thought he was coming—_Oh my God_.."Elena's mouth grew dry. Instant panic fled through her entire being when her eyes landed on the body Caroline was coddling.

Caroline sniffled and raised her head up,her tear-filled eyes connecting with Elena's.

Elena scanned her eyes over the revealed face and what she saw horrified her to no extent. Stefan. The body was Stefan's. "OH MY GOD. N-NO!"She choked out before her hand flew to her mouth. She choked back a sob and her cheeks were instantly wet with tears. It felt as if she was just punched in the gut repeatedly. _"STEFAN!"_She screamed out and her whole body trembled. She collapsed underneath her own weight and was now on the grass.

Elena pulled herself over to her crying friend and.._his_ body. She barely touched the side of his face before her eyes closed as a rack of sobs overtook her. This..This wasn't happening right now. This wasn't the plan! Stefan told her he'd wait for Caroline and Bonnie! _"WHO DID THIS?"_Her voice cracked.

"J-Julian..he was g-going to bite me a-and..Stefan he..he _saved me_. B-Before I knew it..Julian h-had his heart in his hands.."Caroline shakily tried to explain to her.

"C-Can we put his heart back in?! W-We have to do s-something..Where's his heart Caroline? Give it to me I can f-fix this!"Elena demanded with wild eyes. "Come on!"She urged her blonde friend who was just staring at her now.

"E-Elena..it doesn't work that way.."Caroline sniffled and tried to wipe away the never ending tears from her cheeks.

"No..no no no it has too. CAROLINE I HAVE TO FIX HIM!"Elena screamed at her,startling the young vampire. "Y-You'll be okay,Stefan. I-I promise."She now whispered and brushed Stefan's hair away from his eyes.

Elena suddenly remembered Damon's presence. Worried,she snapped her head over towards the vampire who just stood there,jaw clenched and eyes glaring at the body. She practically could _see_ the hundreds of thoughts running through the older Salvatore's head at the moment.

"_D-Damon_.."

"Get him inside and on the couch. _Now_."He barked at them before turning his back and walking inside the lake house.

Caroline and Elena shared an uneasy glance between each other until they heard the sound of an engine pull up. The Corolla pulled up into the driveway and Bonnie threw the door open,hastily getting out of the car. "Oh my God.."She breathed out when she saw the two girls on the ground,crying over Stefan's body.

"I-I don't know what to say.."She hiccuped as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "W-What..What can I do to help?"Bonnie stated and tried her very best to not stare at the younger Salvatore.

"We just uh..we need to get hm inside. I think Damon has a plan!"Elena eagerly spoke,while pressing into Stefan's wound. To Bonnie,it looked as if she thought that would help but all it was doing was leaving Elena's hand soaked in blood.

Bonnie knew Damon didn't have a plan for this.

"Okay..let's get him in then."Bonnie sighed and watched as the two vampires hoisted the body up into their arms. She followed behind them as they all disappeared into the lake house

"Bonnie. You have a plan right?! Please tell me you have a plan!"Caroline,who was now sitting beside Stefan,who was on the couch,cried. "You said you could bring people back!"

"I..I lost it,Caroline. The darkness swept away one of the travelers who was willing to help me. I-I'm sorry."Bonnie confessed and stared down at the carpeted floor.

"I'm going to **_kill_** Julian."Elena growled before kneeling down in front of the couch Stefan was occupying. "God,what do we do?!"

"We'll bring him back."Damon spoke in a flat voice. To the others,it sounded like he was talking more to himself. _"We'll bring him back." _He whispered before snatching a red blanket from a nearby chair and covering Stefan's body with it. "We don't need anyone seeing this."He told them before turning away. He couldn't stay in this room any longer. If he didn't leave,he might go crazy and kill the closest living thing to him.

And boy did he wish it were Julian standing in front of him.

He let out an angry hiss before throwing a lamp near him,all the way across the room to where it shattered on impact against a wall. Damon fought the urge to hold back his frustrated tears. Today had been nothing but miserable and now _this_.

But what Bonnie said next caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Stefan.."

Damon spun back around and saw Bonnie's eyes transfixed on a spot over by the staircase.

"What?! He's here?"Caroline gasped and she stood up from her seat. "Stefan?"

A second later Damon was over by the staircase,glancing around the area. "Stefan man..this was _not_ apart of the plan."He said and instantly wiped an escaped tear away from his face before anyone even noticed. Only Stefan could see the action.

**"Bonnie."Stefan called,while glancing around nervously. Stefan could feel the room begin to shake and keeping himself focused on his brother wasn't keeping him calm anymore.**

"Stefan it's okay. You don't have to be scared."Bonnie tried to tell him but he shook his head.

**"No..it's not. Things are getting bad over here,Bonnie."**

"What's he saying?!"Elena demanded from her friend but Bonnie shushed her.

"Listen,we're going to bring you back Stefan. Just hold on. All you have to do is hold on and you'll be alive in no time."Bonnie reassured him but the young vampire wasn't listening.

**"There's not enough time!"**

**Bonnie gasped in horror as a gust of wind picked up through the air and started pulling Stefan back. He grabbed a hold of the banister but he wasn't able to get a good grip on it in time. The walls started shaking and the wind started to drag Stefan down the hallway.**

"STEFAN!"She screamed,which alarmed the others.

"What's happening?!"Damon responded and shook her shoulders. "Bonnie tell me what's going on!"

"The darkness! I-It's taking Stefan!"She explained before watching Stefan lift into the air and slam against one of the walls.

"STEFAN!"Damon yelled out and felt completely lost. He couldn't see Stefan at all and that was the most frustrating part. "JUST HOLD ON STEFAN!"

**Stefan gripped the corner of the wall and held on as tightly as he could. But the wind seemed to pick up speed and he felt his fingers slipping from his grasp on the wall. "BONNIE!"**

**Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his. Stefan glanced up and came face to face with Lexi,his best friend. "Hold on,I've got you!"She told him and pulled him back onto his feet and around the corner. "I think you owe me a beer."She laughed before pulling him into a tight hug.**

"Oh thank God."Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is he okay?"Caroline hastily quizzed her. "He's not gone is he?"

"Lexi saved him."She reassured them all with a shake of her head. "He still doesn't have much time. If we're doing something,we have to do it fast."

Damon fully turned towards her and gripped onto her shoulders. "I think I have a plan. Think a little bit of doppelganger help from a two thousand year old Stefan twin can do just the trick. We round up all the little creepy traveler people and kill them all at once. We'll need Liv and Luke to help us with some..minor details."

"How are we going to kill them all at once?"Bonnie asked him while trying to decipher whatever plan he had.

"A bomb."He simple stated. "Donovan and Gilbert can help with placing it in the Grill. Then they scurry on outta there and _ka-boom_."Damon smirked.

"Wait..what _minor details_ is Liv and Luke helping us with?"Elena questioned,confused. She crossed her arms and gave him a look when he avoided her stare. _"Damon!"_

"They're just going to help me and our ghost friends to come back to life."He shrugged and shuffled his feet,still not wanting to meet Elena's gaze.

"Woah woah woah..hold on a minute. What the hell do you mean_ you?_"She stepped towards him as her voice raised.

"Well someone has to trigger the bomb and well..I'm goin to the other side baby."Damon winked at her and turned towards Bonnie with a smirk. "Sound like a plan little anchor?"

* * *

**Well. This finale pissed me off. There was no surprises! If anything 5x21 was more of a finale for me but whatever I guess. This is how I think these scenes from the episode SHOULD'VE been written. Do with it what you want I guess lol. I had written this before the finale aired and then added onto it after the season finished. Wow was I way off on everyone's reactions or what? Oh well. Have faith Damon and Bonnie fans! They will be back! (Sorry if there were any mistakes in this. I didn't have much time.)**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'D REALLY LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK ON THIS! DID YA LOVE IT? DID YA HATE IT? LEMME KNOW :D**

**~Harmony :3**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
